The Yu-Gi-Oh Guys
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Watching Chuggaaconroy and TheRunawayGuys inspired this :3


Me: Watching TheRunawayGuys on Youtube is like, the best thing ever. I'm doing a little marathon for myself. I'm rewatching them play Mario Party 2.  
IS: And, because of them, she got inspired.  
Me: So, enjoy this funny little One-Shot. Expect a lot of RunawayGuys quotes. LOVE YOU CHUGGACONROY, PROTONJONSA, AND NINTENDOCAPRISUN! YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING HILARIOUS!

* * *

Ryou, Malik, and Yugi were playing Mario Party 2. Yugi had picked Mario, Ryou had picked Yoshi, and Malik had picked Donkey Kong. They were currently updating their Let's Play for their website. They had reached Horror Land.

(OMR I laughed so hard at this moment. If you've watched their entire LP of Mario Party 2, you'll get why I laughed xD. Of course I had to alter it a bit to fit it into Yu-Gi-Oh)

"Imagine the horrors that await you when you go to Horror Land. That's why we're all wearing pointy hats. Truly." Yugi said.

"To defend ourselves from Yugi's mother" Malik said.

"WHAT!" Yugi exclaimed. Malik started to laugh.

"Di-Did I hear that?" Ryou asked.

"Am I going to have to punch you out?" Yugi asked. "Mama said 'Knock U Out', 'cuz you called her a w****" Yugi said.

"I didn't say that" Malik defended.

"I'm pretty sure you just did" Yugi said.

"No, I just said she was scary. And, considering how much of a jerk you are, the person who created you..." Malik trailed off.

"Okay, I'm gunna throw you out a ****ing window" Yugi said. Malik started to laugh again.

"It's already on and we haven't even started yet" he laughed.

"I was in a good mood! I had even lost my suitcase and everything, but I was in a good mood, then you started talkig about my mom" Yugi said. They hit the dice block with their characters. The AI, Wario, had gotten a 1.

"D'oh, he missed" Malik said.

"More like D'oh he one" Ryou said.

"D'oh, he one?" Yugi questioned.

(Skipping to another game, because if you haven't seen this LP yet, I don't wanna spoil anymore. Also, I know it had happened before the MP2 Game, but in this, it's after)

"Okay, we are going to be doing The Subspace Emissary" Yugi sid. He chose Mario, Malik chose Kirby. In the end, Yugi had won. "And Mario triumphs over all" he exclaimed.

"Oh, you beat me once" Malik said, roling his eyes, even though he knew the veiwers wouldn't see it. Then, soon, came the giant Piranah Plant.

"Okay, Now it's me ane Ryou playing" Malik said.

"And I'll be the referee" Yugi joked. Malik laughed.

"Like we even need one" Ryou laughed.

"Piranah Plant swings the left cage. It looks like charging up for something. He jumps into the air, folks" Yugi annouced.

*a while later*

"Okay guys, thanks for watching. We'll see you next time" Yugi, Ryou and Malik said.

*A few weeks later*

"Then we got this guy over here, and he's doing like a Russian Folk Dance. He's all over there, he's like

_Moscow Moscow,_  
_I don't know the friking words_  
_ I don't know the friking words _  
_Hahahahahahaha Hey!_

_Moscow Moscow,_  
_I don't know the friking words_  
_ I don't know the friking words_  
_ Hahahahahahaha HEY!"_ Yugi sang, then laughed. He'd edit in the music later.

(Okay. I had to put in that moment for four reasons:

A) I found it FREAKING HILARIOUS B) That moment is forever stuck in my head C) I am watching his Majora's Mask LP D) I LOVE YOU, CHUGGA!)

Yami chuckled quietly in the background, knowing Yugi was recording. He didn't want to interrupt anything.

"Alright. I'll see you guys, then" Yugi said, ending off where he wanted to. Once he edited the footage, he uploaded it to the website.

* * *

Me: I know, I know. I't's short, and Malik and Yugi switch between Emile and Jon  
IS: Ryou is Tim, if you didn't get that notion.  
Me: Be nice. I mean no disrespect to TheRunawayGuys, ProtonJonSA (Jon), NintendoCapriSun (Tim), or Chuggaaconroy (Emile). I' just a fan, because these guys are freaking hilarious.  
IS: Please no flames. As she said, no disrespect to them. Only flattery.  
Me: I don't own the quotes. Also, for some upcoming stories and for some of my continuing stories, I need some OCs. PM me if you would like me to use one of them or some of them.

Template:

Name-

Age-

Gender-

Appearance- Go into detail for this one :)

And, one last question. Who wants to sacrifice one of their OCs to be the girl who kissed Yami in Unexpected Love?


End file.
